Every Hero Has the Same Complex
by Jaggedwing
Summary: Danny Fenton was just trying to enjoy living his life. However, nothing is ever that easy in his life. It seems like after his accident and after fighting for his town for so long, the world isn't ready to let him relax. Even for just a second. This time, he ends up in a world full of UltraLinks and Superheros and Supervillains. It'll be quiet the journey for all parties included.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Max Steel**

 **Updated/reworked: September 10th, 2019**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hey! Fen _turd_!" Dash's voice echoed through the hallway as he stalked after another student- said student looked as if he were running for his life by the speed and agility he showed. The escape didn't move so fast very often (after all, he _did_ try to keep up with appearances), but he really did not want to deal with the bully that day.

Danny skidded around a corner; his red sneakers squeaked again the linoleum floor. The thoughts of the perfect weekend he and his friends had planned kept him properly motivated him to _not_ get caught. Images of the group beating even more levels of DOOMED lingered at the corner of his mind as he spotted the last turn he'd have to make before he reached the school's parking lot. Danny hoped that, once he got outside, there would be teachers around and that fact would hold off Dash's violent tendencies. Even those Dash had ignored the presence of Mr. Lancer many times before; the ghost teen still had hope.

Sadly, he didn't get as far as he would've liked. As the Fenton rounded the final corner in the halls, he smacked right into Kwan and fell onto the hard floor. The large teen's face was decorated with a smirk as he picked Danny up by the back of his shirt; as if he were a small kitten. The halfa gulped and smiled nervously at the football player as Dash took the opportunity to catch up with them.

The blonde snatched Danny away and growled as he shoved the boy harshly into the nearest wall of lockers. A scrunched up piece of paper occupied Dash's other hand as he huffed angrily a half-foot from Danny's face. A quick look around made Danny lose faith in the idea that a staff member would come to his rescue, the hallways were completely empty.

"Ya'know, I got a 'D' on our science test. A 'D!'" the jock shoved the paper into Danny's face. "My parents are gonna kill me! And it's all because of you! If you and your stupid nerd group didn't distract me in class all day, I would have _at least_ gotten a 'C.'"

" _We_ distracted _you_? You're the one who threw stuff at every day!" Danny growled, even though he knew his protests would be lost on Dash anyhow.

Dash dropped Danny to the ground only to throw open the locker he was once pressed against.

"It isn't my fault! You're just so nerdy and puny, I have to throw shit at you. Otherwise, who else would?" he then plucked the raven-haired teenager from the floor and shoved him into the empty locker.

Danny's head painfully connected with the back of the wall and the sound of the door slamming loudly resonated in his ears. He could vaguely hear Dash comment on how his father wouldn't be happy, but Danny couldn't care any less. The bully deserved it, maybe a stern talking-to from his parents would help him. But that was only wishful thinking, really.

After waiting a few moments from the sound of footsteps and talking to quiet, Danny peered through the thin slits in the locker to make sure everything was clear before he slipped out with a quick spell of intangibility. He rubbed the irritated bump on his head before starting his way down the hall.

Danny only made it a few meters before familiar voices called his name from the other end of the hallway. The quick turn he did to see his friends made his vision swim, and he inadvertently flinched. Great, now he was going to get an earful from his friends.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Sam and Tucker hurried over to him and stationed themselves on either side of him.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry! It was just an issue with Dash, the norm, you know?" Danny shrugged off their concern. "I'll feel better soon. We should just head to my house and get our game night on."

Sam grudgingly took his word and accepted the suggestion, though that didn't stop her from narrowing her eyes suspiciously whenever Danny flinched or stumbled (even if he did so just for a second).

* * *

Once they got to Fenton Works, the group quickly settled into Danny's room after raiding the kitchen cabinets for food that Jazz had bought for them. Both Sam and Tucker verbally questioned Danny over that.

"Well, no one else is home right now. And they probably won't be back until late next week," Danny answered with a shrug. "My folks finally caught wind of that rumored dragon up in New York."

The other teens let out a noise of comprehension at the situation. "And so they rushed off because they think it has something to do with ghosts," Sam concluded.

"Mhmm," Danny sat crisscrossed on his bed with Jazz's extra laptop perched on his legs, "and they left in the middle of the day yesterday without giving either of us a heads up. Jazz only found out after she came home to a strangely quiet house and a note explaining things."

"Where is Jazz, anyway?" questioned Tucker when he pulled his own laptop from his backpack. "She's supposed to be the parent around here."

While he went through the process of logging into his DOOMED account, Danny explained.

"Well _that's_ because my parents don't function well enough half the time to actually take care of their children-" Tucker let out a snort and muttered 'it's at least 3/4 of the time' "-whatever. But she's off doing a psych evaluation at a high school in a place called Norrisville. Apparently, it's going to be one of the studies or something that she's going to have in some college letter. From what I could pick up on her ramblings, they get attacked by something similar to ghosts almost daily there. She wants to see how that mentally affects students, I think. She said she's going to try the same thing at Casper, only with ghost attacks."

Sam had made herself comfortable at Danny's desktop while he was explaining, and all three of them managed to load the game up. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about your parents trying to hunt you down while they're away."

"And they won't be here to fuck everything up," Tucker added.

As the talking progressed the group jumped into multiple games; somewhere they were teamed and somewhere it was a free-for-all. Of course, every time they went against Sam, she kicked their butts (which wasn't a surprise at all. Although Danny was getting better at holding his ground).

Tucker grimaced at the death tone coming from his headphones before speaking up again, "Actually, mentioning ghost hunting- am I the only one worried that we haven't had many ghost attacks lately?"

Danny, who had shifted his position to lean against the backboard of his bed, nodded along; he didn't dare remove his eyes from the computer screen, "It's kinda worrying. But, I'm really not complaining about having some time to catch up on sleep, do homework, and hang out with you guys."

The goth of the trio pulled a face as an enemy player dodged a laser from her gun. "But what if they're planning something? Maybe they're just waiting for you to lower your guard."

Danny let out a chuckle, "Yeah, I can see it now: The Box Ghost coming up with his master plan to psych me out and then drown me in a bunch of cardboard boxes."

"Danny! I'm serious. Maybe not Box Ghost, but Skulker or Johnny _might_ have the mental capacity to think something up."

"Uh, hate to say it, but she's right dude," Tucker added in, jumping over a barrier to get cover from Danny's attacks. "Something weird is definitely going on, and I think you should be careful."

"Come on, guys!" Danny grinned when Tucker's avatar flickered out of view while he heard Tucker groan from in front of his bed. "I promise it'll be fine! If I never have to fight a ghost again, it'd be too soon-"

Just as the words left his lips, a shiver ran up his spine, and he saw the blue mist slip from his mouth. The sound of his groan filled the entire room.

"Speak of the devil and he may appear…" Danny muttered, exasperated, before closing the laptop and glancing apologetically at his friends, not having to explain anything before he transformed. "I'm goin' ghost!"

Sam grabbed his wrist before Danny Phantom was able to fly out of the bedroom, "Danny, be careful. If you need us I have my Fenton Phones in my bag, and I'll put them on right after you leave. Don't hesitate to call. Please."

Danny shot her a warm smile, "I will, Sam, I promise. It's probably just Boxey if the irony shown in my life means anything."

As soon as he went intangible and flew out into the city, both Sam and Tucker felt the feeling of foreboding welling up in their chests. Sam lunged for her bag and quickly put on the F-Phones, but strangely that didn't help to calm her anxieties at all.

 **[][][][]**

 **The timelines are as follow: Danny Phantom is set between Infinite Realms and Girl's Night Out. Max Steel is set between Uncle Sam Wants You! and Element of Surprise P.1.**

 **This story was adopted from Ghost Getter 1 (the story title was Two Heroes, Two Worlds, Same Complex) and I hope to continue on with it! I'll attempt to update as frequently as I can but I'm not too sure how well I can keep that up. This chapter (as well as others) has been written with heavy reference from the original, besides me reworking, some things the storyline, for now, has been created by Ghost Getter. Next chapter is when Danny will meet with N-Tech and all that. I personally can't wait to write their meeting. I feel like they'd be good friends. After all, every hero as the same complex. Or at least these two do.**

 **(If you see any grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, etc. please leave a review about it or PM me so I can fix it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Max Steel**

 **Chapter 2**

Danny had flown down only a few blocks before his ghost sense went off again and a missile whizzed by him.

On instinct he turned towards the source, only to be blasted directly in the chest by a laser ray. He got thrown backward and landed in an empty park. Casting his head upwards, Danny caught sight of a floating robot with a fiery green mohawk.

"At least you aren't the Box Ghost…" Danny muttered under his breath.

"Greetings, whelp," Skulker said with a grin.

Danny stood up and crossed his arms at the ghost. "Sup, Skulker. Let me guess, you're here to capture and-or kill me. And then hang my 'pelt' upon your wall."

The ghost hunter let out a bark of laughter, "Not this time. You have a bounty placed on your head, I'm just here to collect."

A neon green net was shot in his direction and caught Danny by his feet when he tried to dodge out of the way. The weights attached to the ends of it weighed him down but didn't do much once they were blasted off by the boy.

"A bounty? You mean like money? Like how an outlaw is 'wanted: dead or alive'?" Danny shot ectoblasts towards the hunter and dodged when the fire was returned in the form of missiles.

"Indeed. And sadly, you are only wanted alive," Skulker growled.

Danny surrounded his right hand with ectoplasmic energy and punched Skulker in the chest when he came too close.

A few moments passed and all that could be heard was the exchange of attacks. That was until Skulker lost sight of Danny and the halfa managed to knock him to the ground.

"How does it feel? Not great, right?" The ghost boy turned the top half of his body to reach around for his thermos as he spoke.

The response given was a green whip being fired from Skulker's right arm. It wrapped around Danny's waist and pulled him to the ground as well. It took all his will to not drop the high-tech ghost-capturing device.

"Fucking-" Danny hissed out between locked teeth. He wanted this to end.

His eyes glowed green as he summoned more energy and snapped the whip with his hands. He rolled over to face Skulker and hit the ghost directly in the face with a close-range blast.

This stunned the other ghost long enough for Danny to uncap the thermos and suck him in. He let out a sigh of relief and stood up from the ground.

Just as he was going to head black home, another cold sensation racked his body and a mist escaped his mouth. Before he could even groan, his left ear exploded in heat as a bright pink ectoblast barely missed it. This cut off the phrase that he was running through in his head.

"Now now, Daniel. It's too early for you to be heading off. After all, aren't you teenagers used to staying out late?" Danny could hear the smirk present in the tone of voice.

The ghost boy froze when the words reached his ears. He did not want to deal with this right now. He had also gotten too used to sleeping at an acceptable hour that the setting sun reminded him how tired he'd be getting soon.

Danny made himself look visibly relaxed and he plastered a grin on his features as he turned towards the man.

"Oh, it's just you! You know, you're definitely not anywhere close to the devil," he placed a hand on his chin and adopted a look of ponderment, "though I can clearly see your design inspiration comes from a vampire."

He dodged to his left when more hot pink ectoplasm shot in his direction. But that didn't stop him from keeping up appearances. Danny _did not_ want Vlad to know how nervous he was becoming. "Actually, on a scale from one to ten: how scary are vampires compared to the devil? Obviously with ten being the scariest and one would probably be something close to a kitten." More blasts came his way but all he did was become intangible to avoid them. Danny could barely pick up the growls Vlad let slip. "After all, vampires do that gross blood drinking shit. _But_ the devil does torture souls for all eternity or whatever."

"Will you shut up!" Vlad angrily shouted at the teen. "Stop rambling about absolute _nonsense!_ It's giving me a damn headache."

"Ah, I had one of those earlier. Not fun," Danny added with a smirk and shot a few of his own ectoplasmic blasts at his enemy. Vlad easily dodged them but was taken by surprise when Danny swooped in to give him a physical punch. The older male almost didn't have time to raise his shield.

Vlad growled. "You insufferable little brat."

Danny then watched as Vlad blinked out of the visible spectrum and instantly raised his guard, turning himself in circles as he tried to cover all his angles alone. He didn't notice when Vlad turned visible and shot him point-blank in the back with an ectoblast.

Danny grunted when he landed on the ground and hissed when the full pain of his injury hit him. The Fenton Thermos at his side clanked uncomfortably into his hip at the impact. Maybe he should call Sam and Tucker over. If they were there, Vlad wouldn't be able to sneak up on him like he just had.

"Losing steam already young Daniel? And here I thought you were the big hero." Vlad's demeaning tone cut through the fatigue starting to set in. Danny's head snapped up to face the mayor and glared at his floating figure.

"Not even close." It was a lie. He was out of practice and rusty from not having any ghosts incidents for a while. Maybe Sam _was_ right, and that it was Vlad's plan all along in order to make the fight more in his favor.

Danny shot into the air and fired multiple blasts at Vlad, who dodged them all (save for the one that just barely skimmed his arm). Vlad narrowed his eyes before creating a duplicate of himself, which was soon forgotten about by Danny when the clone turned invisible and the real Vlad littered his vision with attacks.

The boy was too busy throwing up shields, turning intangible, and flying around to avoid punches and blasts that he didn't realize the clone was directly behind him before it was too late. Instead of shooting him the back, however, the duplicate just stole Danny's thermos away and knocked him over the head with it. He really had to stop letting people get behind him.

Danny crashed to the ground and his head fuzzed over with pain. It felt like the pain he experienced earlier in the day only magnified by twenty. The clone yanked off the lid of the Fenton brand container and released Skulker from it. The robot suited ghost stretched out his limbs and glared over to the ghostly teen that was hunched over on the ground.

"I'm surprised the whelp's parents haven't shown up yet, or even those horrible sidekicks of his," Skulker commented while making sure at least half of his missiles were targeting Danny.

"I made sure they grabbed ahold of those dragon rumors in order to get them out of the way for awhile, but I'm sure knowing them it wouldn't have made a difference anyway," Vlad explained. His duplicate merged back with him and he tossed the now empty thermos to the side. In a swift motion, he pulled out a very interesting gun from somewhere that Danny couldn't see.

It resembled a pistol but the barrel looked longer than it should have been and green electricity sparked off it every few moments.

He trained it on Danny and didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The boy's eyes widened when what looked like a yellow ectobeam (but a lot thinner) shot from the end of the barrel and made contact with his left leg.

Danny screamed out in pain as it felt like a fire was lit inside his cells. The pain died down long after he ran out of breath to scream. But once it did, just that leg transformed back to his human form. It also felt stiff and awkward when he tried to move it around.

"What was that? _What_ did you do _?_ " Danny shouted at Vlad.

"Well, some of your parent's technology- as well as my own- gave me the idea to make something that shorted out your powers after just a couple quick blasts from a weapon. I'm not sure how long the effects last though…" He explained without much thought.

Danny went to stand up but fell when his leg gave out. He didn't know if it was a good sign or not, but the stiffness was replaced with the feeling of pins and needles.

"Why are you doing this? Was Skulker just a distraction or some shit?"

The villain hummed, "Not exactly. You _do_ have a bounty or whatever on you. I wasn't the one to put it there, but I'm not complaining. All I needed was to make sure you stuck around long enough for me to take action. The fact that he helped to tire you out was a plus.

"I'm tired of you getting in my way," Vlad said as he waved his gun lazily. "I've always seen you as my son, but lately you're really just being a pain in my ass. More than half my plans always get foiled by you, and with you out of the way, there really won't be anyone to stop me from getting Maddy and disposing of that bumbling buffoon.

Danny struggled to get to his feet but managed after a few moments. "You know, I'm pretty sure Jazz won't even think to let that happen. She hates you as much as I do."

"Ah yes, I have thought about young Jasmin. But soon she will not be of any worry to me. After all, that town she went to spend the weekend at is fairly dangerous." Vlad smirked as an evil twinkle flashed through his eyes.

Danny's own eyes glowed a bright toxic green at the threat. "You will _not_ touch her, or my family, or anyone else in this town."

Vlad just rolled his eye before he swiftly floated in front of Danny to kick him back down to the ground. "Always the hero I see. It's a shame. You would have made an excellent protege."

At these words, Vlad lowered the gun in his hand and shot Danny in the stomach. The teen curled in on himself as a fiery pain blossomed from the wound and spread to every inch of his body. Vlad rolled the teen onto his back and watched as two bright blue rings involuntarily appeared at said boy's abdomen.

The last thing Danny was conscious to witness was the vampire-inspired ghost throwing a large metallic cube onto the ground and hearing a foreign noise as whatever it was powered up. However, he did faintly feel the motions of him getting picked up by the back of his shirt for the second time that day.

 **[][][][][]**

Max was taking a leisurely flight around Copper Canyon. It was a Friday night and he didn't have to worry about school the next day or even homework until later into the weekend. Both Sydney and Kirby were busy so hanging out with them wasn't an option, and getting some air was better than having to put up with anyone skirting around certain topics of conversation.

He was just about reaching the 'canyon' part of his city when a bright green swirling mass of... something exploded into reality from out of nowhere. What made things even worse was that he was heading directly for the entity.

"What is that?" Max exclaimed and pulled himself back so he didn't run into it. He hovered in the air in front of it when Steel disengaged from the suit and flew up to scan it.

"Max?" Forge's voice met his ears before Steel's scan could conclude, "Berto picked up something… interesting on N-Tek satellites. We're not sure what it is, but it's near the edge of the city-" the commander ignored anything that Max was trying to tell him, "we'll send Steel the coordinates right away."

"Uh, sir? Max is already there." Barto's voice had cut into the communications, which gained a muttered curse from Forge.

"Of course he is…"

Steel's screen flashed with an exclamation mark and he quickly backed away from the swirling green mass in front of them.

"Um, Uncle Ferrus gotta go." Before his uncle could protest Max closed down his coms and turned to Steel. "What's going on?"

His question was quickly answered when he caught sight of the anomaly as it seemed to ripple and become brighter. The middle of it bulged out as the teen flew closer to it. Soon after, it looked like the bulged split and something came out from it. And that something started to plummet towards the ground.

"Max!" Steel all but threw himself back into Max's chest and forcefully flew them towards the falling object. "That thing is a _person!_ "

" _What?_ " Without time to ask anything else, Max took back control and added more power to his thrusters, pushing them towards the person at incredible speeds.

Behind them, the weird swirling thing (that both of them assumed was some sort of portal at that point) closed itself with an unnatural noise.

But their only focus was to catch the person that was falling from above 50 miles in the air. That would not end well if they made contact with the ground.

"C'mon! C'mon..!" Max grunted and extended his fingers to grab the back of the person's white tee-shirt.

The thought that it was a young teenage male flashed through his mind before he clutched them to his chest. Max turned and pulled up just in time for one of his wings to skim the ground. This caused him to be sent spinning until he collided with the side of a rock wall. The hero made sure to curl around the civilian so he would (hopefully) not be injured by the crash landing.

Once the dust settled Max changed back to his regular suit and carefully moved the boy away from any dangerous debris. He looked down at him and concluded that he was probably around 14-years-old or 15-years-old.

"Steel."

"Yeah, Max?"

"Make sure N-Tek gets here fast. I dunno what's up with this guy, but he might need medical attention."

"They're already on their way."

Just as the sounds of jets reached his ears the civilian started to stir and Max caught sight for bright blue eyes.

 **[][][][][]**

 **You know, I'd greatly appreciate it if FF would just give me the line break tool back. I had it in the last chapter, but I could only use it once before it disappeared to never be seen again.**

 **Most of this chapter was influenced plot-wise from the original by _Ghost Getter 1_ ( _Two Heroes, Two Worlds, Same Complex_ ). The only differences are what I added to help things work better and a few of my own plot strands that I might want to tug at later. If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was going to update a few days ago, but life gets in the way sometimes, you know? Also, I accidentally published an incomplete chapter a little bit ago, sorry about that. It's been awhile since I've posted multiple chapters for a story on here and had to re-figure out how it worked. This one's actually pretty long, so I think it may have been worth the wait. But that's for you guys to decide.**

 **I _will_ try to figure out a real update schedule for this story soon, right now I'm thinking either every Sunday or every other Sunday. If anyone has suggestions for it though, please tell me! ****The next chapter will either be Danny being taken to N-Tek or it'll focus on Sam and Tucker in Amity. I'm still deciding that though. But I hope everyone liked this chapter and I can't wait for next time!**

 **Thank you to _PatchWings, Glacio Koro,_ and _Ghost Getter 1_ for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Max Steek**

 **Chapter 3**

Naught was tinkering with schematics to what looked like a machine that resembled a feline before an alarm blared through his holographic display screens. He started and fell out of his chair half way before he caught himself. A large red dot blinked rapidly on a tab that was open behind his current works. After a quick tap of the screen, Naught was able to see a map of Copper Canyon and spotted the dot right at the edge to the town. He zoomed in and touched the red light, this silenced the noise.

"Sir! Our sensors just picked up something _big,_ you should have a look. It seems to be an explosion of energy centered right outside of Copper Canyon." The man turned his head to look over at his boss, only to be pushed forcefully out of the way when the larger man stared intently at the screen.

Dredd quickly decided he needed some clarification before determining if that was worth his time or not.

"It's not T.U.R.B.O. Energy, so _why_ are _you_ so interested in it? It looks like a complete waste of my precious time."

As Dredd was storming away, Naught reached out an arm and spoke in a hesitant voice.

"No! Sir, you don't understand," Naught flinched away as the villain turned sharply at his poorly picked words, he quickly struggled to fix his mistake, "-I mean, you don't fully understand what this could mean for us! According to the information we've gathered, this energy source isn't like anything we have seen before!"

They cyber-genetically enhanced human swiped the screen in front of him to reveal graphs and other data they had been able to gather in the few minutes since the energy source's appearance. His boss moved in closer and all the social cues that Naught could read confirmed to him that Dredd was, in fact, interested. Now was his chance.

"If we- uh, if _you_ could get your hands on this before N-Tek does, I'm sure you could do incredible things with it. Just from what I've seen, it seems to have the possibility to distrust lot the molecules around it. Almost like it's seeping into the air surrounding it. Its power level is also off the charts, just about matching T.U.R.B.O. Energy."

Dredd hummed in thought and placed a hand on his chin, "Yes, it would be a great advantage to have control of this substance. Naught, go get me this new form of power! And you better not lose it to N-Tek."

Naught gulped and nodded at the acceptance of his task.

* * *

Max held the teenaged boy to his suited chest as he carried him towards a medical vehicle that pulled up soon after the others arrived. The injured civilian's eyes opened and closed slowly every few moments, showing the fog behind his blue irises.

"From a quick scan, I observe he has a mild concussion from our recent crash landing. He must have somehow hit his head." Steel commented, floating around the stranger and circling him. "But I did pick up something… interesting. And weird, for lack of a better term."

Max handed the boy off to medical personnel and turned to face his friend when he finally floated over to his side, "What do you mean, weird?"

"Well, his genetic structure seems to be different than most humans- it's out of the norm. But I can't seem to place it, I'd need to do more extensive studying and testing to figure it out exactly. I can, however, sense the same energy that came from that portal resonating from this young human. It's almost like it's coming directly from somewhere at the center of his chest."

Max gazed at the boy laying on a gurney before the medical van's back doors closed. Then the veichical swiftly started to pull out and made its way towards N-Tek's base. They do have decent medical aid there after all, and Max was guessing Forge didn't really want to admit a randomly appearing teenager to a civilian hospital. Not yet, at least.

"What's up with this guy? First, he comes through some weird green portal, and now his genetic structure is different than ours!" Max thought for a second, "...what exactly does that mean? How can his genetics be different?"

Before Steel could try to explain more, Berto walked over to them as he typed away on a handheld screen. He glanced back at where the portal used to be before turning towards the hero team.

"Do you guys have any idea what happened? What was that weird energy spike? I couldn't seem to get a coherent reading from it before it disappeared out of existence."

Max and Steel shared a look.

"We're not sure," Max started carefully, "we got too busy trying to save that guy who started to fall from the sky."

Berto's eyebrows pressed together in thought, "Wait a second there amigo, you're saying that kid _fell_ from that thing in the sky?"

"Uh… we're not, not saying that." Steel said at the same time that commander Forge walked up.

"What are we not, not saying?" He questioned.

"Nothing, uncle Ferrus. We were just discussing that portal-thing that showed up."

Ferrus raised an eyebrow, "That thing was a portal? How do you even know that?"

Max and Steel shared another look, they weren't keen on sharing. Their trust in N-Tek was still wavering and Max definitely did not want to put a civilian into their hands currently.

So of course, the superheroes did the only thing logical to them at that moment. Steel launched into Max's chest and with a quick yell of directions, they turned into Turbo Flight mode and took off to the N-Tek base to check on that kid.

* * *

Sam and Tucker sat in Danny's room until it reached past midnight. They had long given up on playing games and instead hovered by the window waiting for their friend's return. They had split up the Fenton Phones so each wore one, just in case Danny still contacted them. After a while, Tucker complained that he wouldn't be able to help without at least one of the green communication devices to Sam happily gave one up. They both just wanted him to be safe.

It wasn't until 3'o'clock in the morning that the teens decided to go and look for him ("Fuck whatever Danny says!" Sam had told Tucker), and once 3:20 had rolled around they found an empty Fenton Thermos in a vacant park. That was also when their worries and anxieties got multiplied by a hundred.

"What does this mean?" Tucker asked with a quivering voice. He had taken to typing frantically on his PDA in an attempt to find Danny on his radar. He held it up to Sam, the screen sporting a map of Amity Park and some of the area around it. "He's nowhere! I can't find his ecto-signature _anywhere_."

"Calm down Tuck, I'm sure he's okay… It looks like there was a ghost fight here, maybe he got injured and expended a lot of his energy." Sam said, she tried to keep up a smile on her face but her friend could see how hard it was.

"You're right, you're right," Tucker turned the thermos over in his hands after he had put his PDA away, "he's fine, he always is! He even took on Pariah, the ghost king for fuck's sake. He's fine…"

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, "Of course he is, Tuck. He has to be."

 **[][][][][]**

 **Thank you, FF, for giving me my linebreak tool. I love you (but I'm sure it'll be gone by the time I need to update this story next time around).**

 **The beginning of this chapter came from the original story ( _Two Heroes, Two Worlds, Same Complex_ , written by _Ghost Getter 1_ ) with my changes and edits. The rest was directly from me.**

 **Anyway, I know I missed an update and that this chapter isn't the best, but life does get annoying sometimes. I'm sorry about this though, and I'll try better to update every other Sunday with a better quality chapter than one like this. Next chapter will most likely be focused in Amity with some time spent with Max and Steek at N-Tek. But of course, I don't know for sure so we'll just have to see what happens.**

 **If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know in a review or PM so I can fix it at a later time!**

 **Thank you to _Glacio Koro_ and _KittyKatt Uzumaki_ for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Max Steel**

 **Chapter 4**

Max and Steel had a single topic of conversation while flying to the base: what were they going to do about this teenager.

They were apprehensive to give up the little knowledge that they knew about him to anyone currently. There were too many secrets being kept from them, they had decided to just return the favor.

"Trust is a two-way street," Steel commented, popping out of Max's chest to fly circles around him as they hovered only a couple miles from N-Tek's base.

"I know, buddy. I just…" Max held out his hands, acting like he was quite literally grasping at straws, "what if they can help him? What if he's majorly injured or has brain damage or something!"

"Or… what if they decide to hold him captive, what if they run tests on him, or something!" Steel held out one of his wings to Max's face. "Then that's on us to help him! We're the only ones who can."

Max let out a defeated sigh.

"You're right, Steel. We gotta help this kid out." Which probably wasn't a good idea in the long run- they didn't know much about this boy and they already wanted to do whatever was possible to protect him. If they were being honest to themselves, it was because of the betrayals from N-Tek that was pushing them so much.

Just as they were about to close the distance between them and the boy both human and alien had agreed to protect, a blaring siren rang through Max's helmet. Two identical groans of 'Forge' followed it.

Max picked up his call. "Listen, guys, I know tensions are running high at the moment," the hero ignored Steel's mutter of how that was an understatement, "but you need to get back to base, now. That kid, who fell out of 'that portal-thing,' just woke up."

* * *

Danny woke with a start and bolted up from a pure white bed. It wasn't the best decision he had made, because his head lightened with dizziness and an IV tugged uncomfortably on his hand. He instantly knew where he was. He was in a hospital, and he might not have a fear like Tucker, but he still worried about them due to his powers. He did not need anyone to figure out he was half ghost.

He tugged the needle out with a wince and then quickly reached over to a table next to him for some gauze. He wrapped his hand so it wouldn't bleed that much and observed his surroundings. Danny was in what looked to be a sterilized white room, the bed he was currently on was the only thing in the room besides standard medical equipment.

A quick look around the room showed at least three cameras (it was only time until someone rushed in after their patient yanked out his IV strand). But, it was a good thing he didn't instinctively go invisible or intangible in the new surroundings. Though, that got him thinking: why hadn't he? It was the basic response his body gave to any form of stress or fear (both of which he was currently feeling). Then he remembered what Vlad had done to him. The teen must have still been affected by whatever he was shot with.

To test it, Danny tried to turn his legs invisible, they laid under covers so the cameras couldn't pick it up. After a period of focus, the boy peeked under the sheets to see his legs still very much visible. He also finally noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual clothing.

Danny was covered from head to toe with plan white clothing. He had long white pants and a short-sleeved white shirt on. The fabric was much like a normal hospital robe.

He was about to slide off the hospital bed when the only door to the room suddenly opened and in walked three people.

The first was a young adult male who was typing away at a holographic computer screen, not even looking up at Danny. The next was an older man who was even growing a stubble beard, and that was drastically bigger than all of the other room's occupants. Finally, there was a person who was covered head-to-toe with futuristic armor (Danny couldn't even fully decide the gender of this person), and their mask hid any hints as to what they were thinking.

"Uh…" Danny's mouth let out without even thinking. The bigger man stepped forward, looking him over.

"Glad to see that you're up. How are you feeling?" Despite his words, his tone was tight and suspicious.

Danny swallowed and looked at the other two. Neither met his gaze straight on. "I'm fine…" he said, trying to keep his voice steady, "Um, but where am I?"

This time the armored person spoke. "You're at N-Tek, a secret organization built on lies."

Danny's brow furrowed. Well, that was more information than he was expecting. However, it did help him place the person with a gender. Although their voice was slightly distorted, Danny was sure it was a male.

"Oh, uh… thanks, I guess." He said while the bigger man sent a glare towards the armored man. He really needed to get names from these people.

Holographic screen man walked straight up to his bed and swept the screen across his body. It then beeped at the man, who titled his head slightly.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your body's core temperature is a little lower than normal and so if your blood pressure for someone your age."

Danny's left hand flinched before he moved it to run his fingers through his mess of hair. He opened his mouth to spew some cover-up, but the bigger man started to speak.

"We can worry about that later, Berto. It doesn't sound like it's threatening his health- I mean, it isn't, right?" It was the first time since entering the room- which, granted, wasn't that long- his voice sounded genuinely concerned.

"No, chief, his vitals are stable and it doesn't seem like the abnormalities are affecting him at all really."

"Good, so we can discuss that matter at a later date. Right now, we'd like to ask you some questions, son." Now the bigger man was looking straight at Danny, his gaze not wavering in the slightest. The armored man shifted on his feet slightly.

Danny swung his legs over the side of the bed now that his lightheadedness had retreated and looked to the floor, feeling vulnerable. "Of course…"

 **[][][][][]**

After they (slowly) led the boy into a room with chairs and a table, Max looked over him closely. He was considerably skinny but didn't look weak. His bright blue eyes were in direct contrast to his pitch black hair.

"He looks like any other normal human." Steel spoke to him in his suit.

"Yeah… but what else would he?" Max muttered back and look to leaning against the wall as everyone else took a seat. The boy behind the table with Forge on the other side and Berto sat in a chair at the far wall.

The boy fidgeted in his seat and kept glancing around the room.

"So, um, what's up?" He weakly asked.

Forge leaned forward and linked his hands together in front of him. "We'd like to ask you some questions, is all. Do you think you could do that?"

The boy nodded at his words so his uncle continued.

"My name is Forge, that's Berto, and then Max," He gestured to everyone respectively, "what might be your name?"

The boy gave a small smile at finally being introduced, even if it was only first names. "I'm Danny."

* * *

 **Sorry that I've been gone for so long... I had to go to my dad's for a month and I had restricted internet/device access at that time and since I've been at my mom's I've been a little busy. _But_ I'm trying to get back into it now, and I promise this story will not fall off. **

**A bit of this was influenced by the original story ( _Two Heroes, Two Worlds, Same Complex_ , written by _Ghost Getter 1_ ) but from here on it'll start to differ from its storyline- save for maybe one more plot point later down the line. **

**I'm sorry this isn't the best, but it was written over the course of a few weeks and I'm pretty tired as I've finished (and published) it. As always, if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know either in a review or a PM! I'll see you in the next chapter, where hopefully both parties will start to understand what's going on and we'll maybe see more on the Amity side of things.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Max Steel**

 **Chapter 5**

Sam peered over Tucker's shoulder and at his PDA. They were walking down the empty streets of Amity Park as the sun was just starting to rise.

Both teens looked physically exhausted; their shoulders were slumped and dark bags were starting to form under their eyes. Danny's best friends had spent all night, and now morning, looking all over town for anything that could point them towards wherever he might have been.

They still entertained the idea that the ghostly hero was just hiding out, trying to recover on his own, alone. The thought of that plucked at their hearts, but it definitely beat the alternative.

"Tuck, there could be multiple reasons he still isn't showing up…" Sam tried after her friend voiced just that. "It doesn't mean that he's gone…"

"But he's _never_ done this before, Sam! Yeah, he's hidden wounds but he's never just _dropped off the map_ ," the technogeek moved as if he were about to throw his PDA at the ground out of frustration, but quickly thought better of it and just strapped it back to his hip, "I don't know what to think. We've been everywhere. He's not here!"

Spontaneous beeping started to come from Tucker's PDA after a few moments of tense silence, and both teens' gazes instantly got locked to it. With a quick glance at Sam, the African American boy stopped walking and grabbed his device. His face fell once he saw why it was making noise.

"It's only locked onto a ghost, but _not_ Danny."

Sam, however, let out a gasp of excitement and yanked the PDA from Tucker's grasp. Which greatly confused her friend.

Before he could even open his mouth, Sam started to run full speed towards where the ghost had pinged on the screen. Tucker scrambled to catch up with her.

"Sam! Sam, what is it?" He screamed and grabbed one of her arms while they ran.

"They might know something, Tuck!" The goth exclaimed the tiredness both of them had just experienced disappeared at the idea of having a lead.

* * *

Naught made it to the scene of the anomaly only a few minutes after N-Tek had abandoned it- their lead scientist had decided no more could be learned.

He looked around the site while holding up a scanner, which beeped steadily every few seconds. It wasn't until he pointed it straight up that the beeping started to become more rapid. Naught smirked, he had a feeling that some of the energy must have left residue in the air particles it had appeared in.

After making a mental note to himself to get some bots to check that area in the sky, the altered human made his way over to a rock face a few meters away. It looked almost as if something had crashed into it. A quick wave of his scanner produced similar readings from the air, only these were weaker.

A conclusion formed in his mind. Dread would want to be notified of this.

* * *

Max studied the boy as Steel (loudly) noted things he had collected about him while in the medical room. Danny's height, age, approximate weight, and even shoe size flashed on the screen of his helmet as his friend mentioned them.

Danny sat uncomfortably under Forge's gaze, and the superhero teen almost took a step forward to ease the tension. But before he fully committed to it, Forge spoke.

"From what we know, you fell out of the sky. Do you have any memory of this?"

The boy being questioned shifted in his seat and looked into his lap.

"I, uh… I remember falling for a long time and then a crash. And I saw Max for a second but I thought it was a dream."

" _His heart rate has increased_." Steel commented when Forge and Berto both sent a look in their direction.

"Of course his heart rate has increased, he's just a kid being questioned by Fury Ferrus over there," Max said back. He then ignored Steel's statement that Max was, in fact, a kid as well.

Berto stood up and walked next to Danny, waving his holographic screen over him once more. "We gave you emergency medical attention, and thankfully nothing was broken. We did, however, take notice that you had an incredible amount damaging inflicted to your head, niño."

"Do you think we should mention how you picked up something weird with his DNA or whatever?" Max quietly asked Steel while Danny rubbed the back of his head.

The raven-haired boy replied with, "Yeah… I kind hit my head, a lot, earlier today." While Steel bluntly said " _No_."

"Okay, well, can you tell us just how you fell from the sky?" This time the boy went rigid in his seat and everyone took notice.

* * *

Fuck _, fuck, fuck_ , Danny thought and racked his brain for an explanation. He couldn't exactly say that his archenemy threw him through what was probably a modified ghost portal to get him out of the way of whatever evil scheme was being cooked up. The ghost boy's first impulse was to lie, but the only successful lie he ever really had was to his parents (who really weren't that observant).

"Uh…" he let out, trying to buy himself more time. Danny decided that the best thing to do would be stretch the truth a bit.

"I was in a park in my town, and I was attacked by someone." From the two faces he could see, Danny noticed their eyes widening and they became more serious. At least that meant they weren't heartless. "I tried to fight back but he knocked me unconscious… that's all I can remember."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Max spoke up for the first time in the interrogation, besides when Danny could hear him mumbling quietly.

A frown settled on his face as Danny's thoughts went back to Vlad. The fruitloop made him angry in general, but now he was down-right pissed off. Once he had gotten to fuming silently over the man, a cold sensation bursts from his chest and his vision tinted green. It felt very similar to both his ghost sense but the coldness was concentrated in the middle of his chest, while his eyes glowing felt just like it normally did.

Speaking of, everyone in the room was staring at Danny and, presumably, his sudden eye colour change.

"What was _that_?" Berto exclaimed. "It was like a weird form of bioluminescence…"

"I can confirm, Berto, that it most definitely _wasn't_." A new, robotic, voice spoke from where Max was standing, which made Danny jump visibly. No one else in the room seemed surprised.

"Danny, what just happened?" Forge asked with a tight voice. Said boy gulped but didn't try to answer, so the commander continued in a slow, threatening tone, "Danny… we all saw your eyes change a different colour. Tell us why."

The boy in question ran a hand through his hair, quietly freaking out inside his mind about, _how am I going to get out of this one._

"I, um- it must have just been a trick of the light," he weakly lied.

"Just tell us what you know!" Forge almost shouted, getting annoyed with the situation. "Why are you here, what was the portal, and what just happened to your eyes."

The bigger man had stood up with his chair forgotten and decided to push himself farther into Danny's personal space. The boy leaned back in his chair in an attempt to more gain space between them. Even when Max tried to calm him down, the commander didn't move.

Just as the ghost boy was about to open his mouth, an alarm sounded, making everyone in the room jump (Danny more so than anyone else). The sudden noise also caused Danny to lose his balance and he fell backward in the chair, his head hit the floor.

"Can I stop getting hit on the head…" his mumbled words were lost as the three government agents started for the door.

Max glanced back at Danny for a second before rushing out of the room as well.

He picked himself up from off the floor and took in a deep breath, and went straight for the door. Which was, obviously, locked. It seemed even with the chaos of the alarms, N-Tek still kept a tight handle on security. That being said, after taking a look around the room Danny couldn't spot any cameras.

"Well, might as well see if my powers are back or not."

* * *

 **Oof I just realized when I moved over my chapters to here from my Google Docs, it got rid of the italics. It's not that big of a deal, but it's pretty annoying... I've been planning on re-uploading some chapters with fixes anyhow, so that'll be fixed shortly. I'm sorry that this chapter kinda goes into a lot of different directions, but I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Also a little update: I'm going back to school tomorrow for my senior year in high school. This might cause chapters to be even slower with updates, but I will try to write whenever I can.**

 **As always if you spot any grammatical or spelling errors, please let me know in a PM or review so I can fix it and add it into my changes from when I re-upload chapters.**

 **This story was adopted from _Ghost Getter 1_ (under the name _Two Heroes, Two Worlds, Same Complex_ ), however, all the current content is my own.**


End file.
